halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Shimizu
"Preserve..." Akira Shimizu is a Shinigami and currently 9th Seat of the 4th Division Story Past generations of Akira's family immigrated to Japan from India in order to attempt to escape British rule. They managed to enter Japan, but were never really accepted. To stop themselves from standing out too much, his ancestors began giving their children Japanese names. Akira lived a comfortable, middle class life until age 13. At that age Akria fell dangerously ill. He started to develop a dry mouth and dry eyes. He found it hard to breathe because of this unknown illness (Nowadays known as Sjogren’s syndrome). His life slowly started to deteriorate from there. People avoided him as much as possible for they did not want to contract his disease. He was forced to look at life from a single window as it passed him by. He finally died at age 17 in his sleep. When he arrived in Soul Society, he was alone. He blended into the shadows with the locals and began to look at the world from the sidelines. He made a few “acquaintances” in his time as a local. One of his acquaintances was a shinigami and managed to persuade him to join the academy, after sensing that he had untapped spiritual energy. Akira agreed after listening to stories of what knowledge could be gained. Akira, always wanting to increase his knowledge, quickly left the shadows. As a parting gift, he was given a journal. After his short tenure in the Second Division, where he learned that he could not seperate himself from his emotions, he sought for a place where he would belong. This lead him to the Fourth Division, where he now enjoys his work. Soon after joining the Fourth Division, Akira and his close friend Miharu, 13th Seat of the 10th Division, were dispatched to the 40th District of Western Rukongai. This marked Akira's first official mission as a healer. His job was to aid the citizens who had been opressed by the cuththroat gang knowns as Lourdes. During that time, Akira met up with a person who he once investegated when he was a scout. Quickly the man, Taro, joined Miharu and Akira in order to bring down the gang and rescue the kiddnapped. The three took refuge in the house of a local gem trader and quickly became friends of the family after Akira healed the leg of the trader's son. To thank Akira, she gifted him with the mysterious gem Rasi. On the faithful night, when their plan was put into motion, Taro ordered that Miharu and Akira take care of the prisoners while he took care of the main leader, Keeji. Akira and Miharu managed to recover the kidnapped and returned to the docks. The two waited anxiously for a full day, waiting for their friend to return. However, Taro dissappeared and was never heard from again. Akira accepted the loss of this friend, but Miharu still believes he is alive. For the time being, his state is unknown. After this mission things started to calm down. Akira ventured back to his home district, where he ran into old friends of his. The couple had gotten married and had a son. To Akira's suprise, the couple requested for him to be the godfather of the child. At first, the Indian was hesitant about accepting the offer. However, after a father to father talk, he finally agreed and now always keeps an eye on the happenings of his godson. Also during that time period, Ananta first spoke to Akira. After passing two trials, The Trial of Patience and The Trial of Clarity, Ananta merged his powers with Akira and allowed him to activate his shikai. Life quickly returned to normal and Akira lived each day contently. However, after meeting with the odd mechanic Kai Tou Zee, the Ninth Division member pointed out that Rasi was going to shatter after three more uses. Because of this, Akira was forced to return to the district and search for the gem trader again. Along with Miharu, they found the gem trader again. She quickly fixed Rasi, but a deeper problem lay hidden in the family. The son, Kohaku, had a delusioned dream to become a shingiami, but the gem keeper, Saki, prevented him from becoming one. The disgruntled son ran away from Saki, in anger. After a rescue mission, Miharu and Akira managed to find him again and convince him to return home. Persona Akira prides himself as a thinker. However, he is nowhere near true wisdom and complete intelligence. He prefers relying on his pre-made strategies than gut instinct. He prefers using kidou and speed, than actual hand to hand combat, or sword fighting. He doesn't dislike close range fighting, but he believes that kido is a more mentally stimulating act. Due to his analytical senses he’s not the easiest person to get along with. He has a habit of over-thinking things people say to him. This, unfortunately, causes some people to distance themselves from him. He doesn't actually intend to be cold towards people, but his way of thinking causes him to. However, if he develops a solid friendship with a person, he will uphold his loyalty to them. He has a habit to be so caught up in his own thoughts that he will end up being oblivious to this surroundings. He has an –unhealthy- obsession with cats. Often, he will act completely out of character when he sees a kitten. He always carries a journal around with him, and is always writing in it. When he travels to the human world, he is always fascinated with the differences between it and Soul Society. This brings about trouble because, he often goes up to the locals and pesters them about inventions in the human world such as the printer, even after being reprimanded for such acts. He plays piano and enjoys composing. He considers Sudoku to be the greatest human invention. He owns multiple volumes of said puzzle books, and enjoys creating his own puzzles. He also has a slight fear of the dark. Appearence Akira is about 5’11” tall. He has tan colored skin and black, disheveled, hair. His eyes are dark-brown. He has an X-shaped scar on his right hand that he always keeps covered with a black glove. He gained this scar through an incident when he was a local. He has thin, oval-shaped, reading glasses which he sometimes wears. Most of the time he wears a single gold earring on his left ear. He is thin for a shinigami because, he does not partake in close range fighting often. His shinigami robe has been modified to have a buttoned up collar. Zanpakutou Sealed Form It is a 25” katana with a sapphire colored, circular guard with a flower surrounded by a circle is etched into the guard itself. The diagonals that connect the verteices of the petals look like arrows on a compass. The arrow pointing forward is the darkest. There are crystal blue lines that circle around the hilt. The blade does not have a very pronounced curve unlike many other katanas. It has a small sapphire embedded in the hilt. Shikai *'Name': Ananta (Infinite) *'Release Form': Bacānā, Ananta (Preserve, Infinite) *'Manifestation: '''Ananta has no definite form. Instead, he cycles between different avatar forms, a fish, a turtle, a boar, a lion, a dwarf-like priest, an axe-man, a prince, a child with a flute, a scholar, and a king. All the animal forms have a lotus mark on their foreheads, and the human forms all have the symbol of a discus. Ananta speaks in a formal, yet calming manner, and advises Akira to think about his actions, rather than acting on impulse alone. He is strongly against violence without reason and believes in more diplomatic solutions to situations. However, if someone or something violates his virtues, such as injuring someone, he will not hesitate to punish them. He acts like a mentor to Akira, frequently dropping cryptic clues and puzzles, in order to better his knowledge. Unfortunately, the clues usually end up frustrating Akira rather than helping him. *'Form': Upon releasing his shikai, Akira’s blade shines, and he is engulfed in a flash of light. After a few seconds, the light dissipates, revealing Ananta’s form. A sapphire chakram floats around his right pointer finger, and a closed lotus flower lies in his left hand. *''Abilities': *'Nirmala Darśana (Pure Sight): ' he chakram symbolizes the mind cutting through illusions and ignorance. When Nirmala Darśana is used, the sapphire discus is embossed with gold, representing the active half of Ananta, and the lotus flower disappears. For the cost of 100 reiatsu per turn, the path of the chakram can be manipulated by Akira. The closer the chakram is to Akira, the more control he has over its speed and movement. When, this ability is canceled, both halves return to their dormant states. *'Īśvarīya Abhayapatra (Divine Safeguard): ' The lotus represents a life of protection. Upon activation of Īśvarīya Abhayapatra, the closed lotus flower opens, and a small orb of light appears in the center. The chakram half of Ananta disappears with this ability is used. The orb then hovers towards the patient. It then settles on the patient’s injury. At the cost of 60 reiatsu per hour/turn and the patient’s consent, the petal will preserve the injury in the exact state it was when the petal was applied. For example, viruses will temporarily stop mutating and acids on the wound will temporarily stop corroding the wound. Also, it will temporalily repel foriegn invaders from entering the wound. This is often used when the transport period is too long for anesthesia alone, and when the injury is potentially fatal. Similarly to Nirmala Darśana, when this ability is canceled both halves return to their dormant states. Trivia Favorite Color: Navy Favorite Food: Dosa and Sambar Zodiac Symbol: Virgo Birthstone: Sapphire Tarot: Page of Wands Pet Peeve: Messy handwriting Fear: Darkness 'Favorite Season: '''Spring ''Gallery Category:Shinigami